The need arises within a number of different areas to be able to connect different components together in such a way that they are held together, but in such a way that they can also be separated from one another once more. One type of coupling arrangement is designed for the transmission of forces such as tractive forces. Once coupling has taken place, it must permit certain movements to take place between the connected elements. An arrangement in accordance with the present invention is relevant, amongst other things, to the aforementioned type of coupling arrangement.
Coupling arrangements having this type of function have been disclosed previously, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,216, Dalton and U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,365, Pearson, both of which show one element with a pin and a second element with a sleeve into which the pin can be introduced in a certain position of rotation, whereupon it is locked by turning. A certain amount of angular displacement is permitted between the two elements in the locked position.
Other previously disclosed coupling arrangements exist, although these are not intended primarily for the transmission of forces in the connected state, but are intended instead to act as couplings in pipework systems for gases and liquids. It is possible, by means of such couplings, for pipe branches to be connected to connection points in the pipework system in such a way as to permit necessary equipment to be connected or the pipework system to be extended by means of hoses, for example. A number of different coupling arrangements of this kind have been disclosed and are used as a general rule either by being held together by means of a locking arrangement which can be released by means of a control device, or by turning the coupling components into the locked position, for which purpose they are provided with threads or bayonet fixings. In the case of certain couplings, in particular those intended for liquids, one or both of the parts of the coupling contain a self-sealing valve, which is opened only when the coupling is made, such that those pipe branches which can be connected together will remain closed so as to prevent leakage with the coupling arrangement in its disengaged state.